


Forbidden Fruit

by Nbnysh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shiro eats a fruit that makes him speak his mind, Smut, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Shiro eats a special fruit and suddenly can't stop saying everything thats on his mind.. Which just happens to be a lot of inappropriate things about Lance





	Forbidden Fruit

Shiro took a bite of the fruit, smiling through the bitter taste that began flooding his mouth,

“Thank you!” He said with the most enthusiastic voice he could muster, _this is a really important connection for Voltron, suck it up,_ “It tastes amazing,” he lied through his teeth, just barely stifling his gag reflex as the juices from the alien fruit slid thickly down his throat.

Shiro was sent to this planet alone, as it was known in the past for being very peaceful and all of the other paladins were needed in multiple other ongoing missions. Although this planet was known for being peaceful, they held a lot of power in their quadrant so the team entrusted Shiro with the task of securing their place in the Voltron coalition, so here he was, eating the most disgusting ceremonial fruit he’s ever tasted and smiling politely while the fruit left a grotesque feeling in his mouth and down his throat. Shiro swore he could feel the way it settled in his stomach, thickly, and like his human stomach acid didn’t know what to do with it.

The planets inhabitants were ecstatic that Shiro enjoyed their fruit, it grew all across the planet and was used for a multitude of different things, so Shiro was told,

“You are very attractive for a human, Paladin Shiro,” their King stated bluntly, “I have only ever seen humans in holograms and you are by far the most acceptable looking one I have ever seen,” he smiled widely at Shiro, _okay.....,_ Shiro thought as he smiled back awkwardly, not used to the honesty. In fact, now that he thought about it, everybody on the planet was quite honest.

Just minutes after he landed, Shiro recalled, the guards who escorted him to the city’s centre were being extremely critical of one another, and the King and Queen seemed to almost think out loud when they were discussing the terms of the coalition agreement, _weird,_ Shiro thought, but continued to finish off the fruit and finalize the coalition deal.

* * *

 

A few vargas later Shiro was on the command deck with the other paladins, Coran, and the Princess. Each member was giving report backs from their respective missions,

“The inhabitants of the planet were really strange, I can’t put my finger on it exactly. They made me eat this disgusting fruit and it tasted like total ass,” Shiro recalled in his report back, the whole room looked at him quizzically,

“It tasted like.... ass?” Allura questioned, Pidge tried to keep in a laugh, hearing Allura say the word in such a confused tone,

“Yeah Shiro, did you seriously just swear?” Hunk asked,

 _Oh what the fuck,_ Shiro thought to himself, _why the fuck did I say that? Why am I saying fuck so much?,_

“Uh,” Shiro cleated his throat, his face beginning to burn as everybody’s eyes were on him, “Sorry about that everyone, I don’t know what got into me, are we finished here Princess?” He wanted to get out of there and back to his room ASAP, he felt weird and just needed a minute to cool down,

“Yes, you all may go,” Allura replied, and the paladins began to disperse, Shiro practically running off down the hallway,

“DONT FOLLOW ME,” he found himself yelling to the others as he made it to his room and slid the door shut hurriedly, _what the fuck Shiro?????? Why did you yell that?????,_ he thought to himself again, shaking his head and rubbing his hands through his hair.

Outside of his door he could hear some chatter in the hallway,

“That was really fucking weird,” he heard Lance say to one of the others, _well fuck,_ Shiro thought again, _now Lance thinks I’m a fucking weirdo, just great, as if the glowing fucking galra arm and being the leader of fucking Voltron didn’t alienate me enough, now he’s never going to be fucking into me_!

“What is going on in my head,” Shiro finally said out loud, since when did he so freely let himself think of Lance that way? He was always trying to stuff those feelings down, be the professional and put together leader the team needed, not some self-deprecating lovesick idiot! What was happening?

Shiro decided to sleep it off, get some rest and hopefully feel more like himself in the morning, which of course didn’t happen.

* * *

 

“Morning Shiro,” Pidge said happily as he walked into the kitchen and sat down across from her,

“Morning Katie,” _what the fuck? When do you ever call Pidge Katie,?_ “I mean, uh, Pidge, sorry, I dont know why I said that,” he tried to hide his embarrassment and play it off cooly, that didn’t work,

“You’re acting strange dude,” she said bluntly, “but don’t worry about it, you can call me Katie, but if anybody else does I’ll fight,” she smirked as she went to wash the food goo off of her plate, “I’ll be down in green’s hangar if you need anything,” and with a clap on Shiro’s shoulder she was gone and he was alone. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief, at least with nobody around he wouldn’t be able to make a fool of himself.

“Hey big guy,” and then Lance walked in, _fuck shit fucking fuck fuck shitty balls mother fu-_

“Hey Lance,” Shiro blushed hard and ducked his head low, staring at his hands placed on the table in front of him,it trusting himself to say another word to the absolutely stunning man about to sit across from him,

“Something wrong Shiro?” Lance asked concerned, Shiro chanced a look up and into Lance’s blue eyes, _Ughhhhh,_ Shiro groaned internally, _why does he have to look like that first thing in the morning, his skin is fucking flawless, that stupid robe is so stupid and cute and stupid and FUCK, look at his hands, they’re so slender but so strong and I just wanna-_

“Hah! Yep! Something is definitely wrong with me and your skin looks amazing, you’re literally glowing,” _OH MY GOD,_ Shiro felt his face heat up fast, sweat starting to bead on the back of his neck, heartbeat racing and anxiety building “IM GOING TO GO TRAIN NOW BYE LANCE,” he practically yelled as he shoved his chair back and actually ran out of the kitchen, not even taking a second to glance at Lance’s reaction as he made his embarrassed run to the training deck.

The team had a day off today after all of their missions the day before so the training deck was a pretty safe bet for Shiro. A few hours later, he was starting to feel like himself again, he trained hard with the training bot for a very long time, even for him, and then decided to hit the showers.

While showering, Shiro swore he heard the training deck doors slide open, he froze for a moment, but didn’t hear any training simulations start so he continued his shower in peace. Stepping out of the changerooms once he was fully dried and redressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a tight black tank top, Shiro was about to make his way to the exit when he saw, _right in the middle of the fucking room,_ Lance.

Oh, but not just Lance being Lance and doing Lance things, NOPE, Lance was doing fucking YOGA! _Holy shit, this can’t seriously be happening right now._ Shiro coughed, making his presence known and Lance looked through his legs from his downward dog position,

“Oh, uh, hey Shiro, figured you’d be done training by now, it’s been like three hours,” he said sheepishly,

_Why the FUCK is he doing yoga in here? Doesn’t he have his own room? And he’s in downward fucking dog??? He’s literally trying to kill me, look at his legs and his -_

“Ah,” Shiro coughed again, “you’re killing me Lance,” _fuck! No! Stop talking!_ “Your ass looks fucking outstanding in those shorts and you know it, don’t you?” _NOT AGAIN SHIRO, STOP!_ Lance quickly got himself out of the compromising position and practically fell on his ass, “LANCE, oh my god, I don’t know why I said that, I’m so sorry I don’t know what’s going on with me I’m feeling really fucking weird. I uh, yknow what, I’m going to go talk to Coran about this, yeah, so I’ll uh, see you later!” Shiro tried to smile and act like he wasn’t completely mortified but he’s sure it came through in the shaking of his voice and his nervous laugh,

“Uh, okay,” Lance laughed nervously back, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously, _fuck that’s hot,_ Shiro thought before he ripped himself away and made yet another embarrassing escape from Lance.

Shiro burst into Coran’s lab gasping for air, he had made the journey with a sprint, not wanting to risk talking to anybody else or worse, hear Lance telling the rest of the team what happened,

“CORAN,” Shiro had never sounded this exasperated in years, always being the one to hold it together, “HELP,”

“Shiro, my boy, what the quiznack? Are you alright?” Coran turned around in a flash, quickly abandoning what he was working on to aid the black Paladin,

“Uh,” _how do I even start?_ “So I can’t stop blurting out almost everything that goes on in my brain, even if I choose my words so carefully they just come out how my brain wants them to,” Shiro panted, face going red again from the embarrassment of this whole situation,

“Oh dear, I heard some things from Lance and the others but I didn’t realize it was still happening,” Coran pet his mustache in thought, “so you think Lance’s skin is flawless huh?” He laughed as Shiro’s face paled, mouth opening and closing trying to come up with an acceptable answer that wouldn’t completely ruin his life,

“It looks so soft Coran! FUCK, I mean, see what I mean? I can’t stop!” Shiro buried his head in his hands,

“You were the one that went to planet Xunsir, right?” Coran asked after he stamped down his bubbling laughter,

“Yeah, they were really weird, super honest, wait-“ Shiro stopped himself mid sentence, pieces beginning to fit together,

“Did you eat the ceremonial fruit?” Coran asked, smiling as he watched Shiro figure things out,

“IS IT GOING TO WEAR OFF CORAN???? How long is it going to take!?!? Am I going to die!!” Shiro’s anxious thoughts began spewing out, he usually kept them under control in his head so this likely seemed very out of character to Coran, who -at the moment- couldn’t manage to even respond as he was doubled over in laughter, “THIS ISNT FUNNY CORAN!!!”

“Oh, my boy,” he gasped, “it is! You’re not going to die, it’ll wear off, but I’m not sure when, I’ve never studied a human who’s eaten the Sirbury fruit, I’m going to guess it’ll take about a week,” the mustached man righted himself as he finished speaking,

“What am I supposed to do in the meantime Coran? I can’t lead Voltron like this! This is so embarrassing!” Shiro sat down on one of the chairs in the room, head hung low as he accepted his fate, _I just have to ignore Lance, I can handle everybody else but I just need to avoid Lance._

* * *

 

That was easier said than done, the team was lucky they hadn’t been called for any Voltron adventures since Shiro ate the fruit three days ago, and he had -mostly- managed to avoid Lance and the majority of the others. At this point, the team knew that he had eaten the fruit and kept trying to find him to see what he really thought of them, _meddling assholes,_ Shiro thought as he closed himself into what he thought was an empty bedroom in the castle while Pidge and Hunk looked for him for about the 15th time that day.

Shiro was at his wits end at this point, and he still had 3 or 4 days left, _at least,_ his brain supplied helpfully. Shiro gently rested his head on the shut door in front of him, caging himself in with his arms as he regained what semblance of his composure he could muster,

“Uh, Shiro?” Shiro jumped, literally jumped, and turned around to see where the voice came from. Sitting on the bed across the room was Lance, _FUCK!,_ Shiro thought as he stared at Lance, peripheral vision catching the posters scattered along the walls and the mostly blue clothes strewn over the floor, _I must have gotten turned around and now I’m in Lance’s fucking bedroom, he is on the bed in front of me, FUCK,_

“Uh, I was hiding from Hunk and Pidge and thought this was one of the empty rooms, you look like you just woke up from a nap your hair looks so soft I really really want to touch it,” _and there I go again,_ “fuck, Jesus, Lance I am so sorry please forgive me I should really go, I absolutely don’t want to leave and would actually love to be in your bed right now but I know I need to go, FUCK, SORRY!” Shiro was burning up, hands clammy and back sweating again, this was so humiliating. Lance had never even remotely acted like he was interested in Shiro and now he definitely won’t ever be,

“Don’t be sorry,” Lance’s voice sounded small and nervous as he spoke, “you can sit if you want,” he peeked up from where he had been staring at his hands folded in his lap, “and you can uh... pet my hair if you’d like,” Lance said the last part so quickly and quietly Shiro almost missed it, the Black Paladin looked up from the ground he’d been staring at,

“Wait, what?”

“I uh, I know you can’t control what you’re saying but I also know you’re saying whatever is on your mind, and it’s me....” Lance began, “and uh, heh, this is hard to say, if I ate that fruit, I would be saying the same things about you,” Shiro’s mouth fell open, he could barely even process what Lance just said, “I mean like, not the exact same things, I’d probably talk about like... your shoulders, how broad they are and uh, how hot it is when you use your leader voice and how perceptive you are and, oh fuck now I’m the one rambling I’m sorry,” Lance was back to being shy again.

Shiro looked at the man sitting on the bed in front of him and took a tentative step forward, making his way slowly to sit beside Lance and lay an arm lazily around his back,

“You like me?” Shiro was, for the first time in days, practically speechless,

“Yeah,” Lance laughed nervously, now looking up at the man seated very closely next to him, he smiled a shy smile that Shiro had yet to see,

“You’re so pretty Lance, ah- uh- is that- can I say that?” Shiro stuttered, still not used to his thoughts shooting from his mouth so easily, Lance blushed hard and ducked his face into Shiro’s chest,

“I uh, I’d also tell you how much I love your pecks, how strong they look and just how... _big_ you are,” he snuggled in closer, embarrassed by his admission,

“I’ve been hiding from you especially,” Shiro started, “I didn’t want to tell you how much I stare at your legs when you’re training, or how infectious your laugh is, or how much I love when you talk about memes and try and cheer the others up, how much you’ve grown since we got into space, I - I’ll stop now,” Shiro couldn’t stop his body from squeezing Lance tighter to his side and he couldn’t stop his lips from planting themselves softly in Lance’s curls, whether that was the effects of the fruit or his own emotions, he didn’t know.

“No, please don’t stop,” Lance said, slightly muffled into Shiro’s chest,

“Ughhh,” Shiro groaned, “you can’t say things like that to me Lance, I just imagine you split open on my cock and begging me for more,” _oh fuck, too far too far too far, “_ fuck! I’m sorry I-“ Shiro’s apologies were cut off by a small whimper from the man curled into his chest, _did Lance just?_ “Did you just?”

“Shut up,” Lance said, playfully embarrassed, “I want to be split open on your cock Shiro, I haven’t been able to stop myself from thinking about it since you started complimenting me, please,” he practically whined as he finished his sentence, _holy shit, Lance wants me to fuck him,_

“Fuck, Lance you sound like every wet dream I’ve ever had, but I don’t want you to think I only want to fuck you I like you so much more than that I just can’t get the image of my cock down your throat out of my head and I just want to see what your tight little hole looks like, FUCK, I swear I’m not some huge pervert I swear,” as he was talking Shiro was gripping Lance’s hips and forcefully pulling him up onto his lap, _his thighs are so tight and strong ooohh wow,_

“Nnngh,” Lance groaned as he processed Shiro’s words and settled on his lap, being pressed close enough that his quickly stiffening cock was pressed to Shiro’s through their clothes “I don’t think you’re a- _ah-_ a pervert, and I feel the same way but right now I just really need you to fu-uck me. Shiro!” As Lance spoke Shiro was holding tightly to Lance’s hips and rolling their bodies together at an agonizingly slow pace,

“I’m sorry! I’m just so excited! And so unbelievably fucking horny, Lance I need to kiss you so bad I want to taste every part of you, please” Shiro whimpered, his body language was displaying dominance and strength while his words were rushed, honest and completely vulnerable.

He met Lance’s eyes with a pleasing expression, he’d never wanted something so bad in his entire life. The taut muscles of Lance’s legs flexed around his own with every roll of his hips, the slight give of skin and muscle along Lance’s hips and waist, his licks glistening from where he’d nervously licked at them, mouth open with shock and feeling, and hair still messy from his earlier nap, he was stunning.

“Then kiss me Shiro,” Shiro had almost forgot what he had said but luckily his body and Lance’s seemed to simply react, pulling the two men together for an immediately passionate kiss. Tongues, teeth, lips, were colliding over and over again, the raw honest emotion sending sparks between the two men.

Lance brought his hands up to grip either side of Shiro’s strong jawline, pulling the Black Paladin’s face desperately into his own repeatedly, Shiro doubled down on his thrusting efforts and brought Lance’s hips as close as possible to grind their cocks against each other,

“You look - _hah -_ so fucking good, _yeah,_ on my lap,” Shiro spoke in gasps in the few moments when their lips parted,

“Shiro,” Lance begged, “Shiro please,”

“What do you need kitten?” Shiro asked, “oh, shit fuck is that okay? We haven’t even talked about limits! I don’t know if I can really control my mouth when I’m still on this fruit and I’m going to definitely say some fucked up shit,” Shiro said in one breathe, this fruit was going to be the death of him, he hadn’t talked this much in months,

“Ah fuck, _nnngh,_ okay Shiro slow down you’re overthinking this,” Lance was speaking between the kisses he was now placing on Shiro’s cheeks and down his neck, “say whatever you want to me, the dirtier the better okay?” Lance sucked hard on Shiro’s pulse point to punctuate the end of his sentence, pulling a deep groan from the other man,

“Lance you’re sure? _Fuck your mouth feels so fucking good_! Tell me if I’m too rough okay? Stop light system? Do you know it? _Nnngh,”_ Shiro could barely keep his voice steady with Lance grinding down hard into his cock and sucking dark marks down his neck,

“Green, fucking green Shiro please just get out of your fucking clothes right now,” Lance pushed himself reluctantly off of Shiro’s lap and began throwing his shirt off, Shiro did the same, frantically ripping off articles of clothing in a less than sexy manner until both men were just in their tight straining boxer briefs.

“Holy fucking shit, your body is fucking unreal,” Shiro gaped at Lance’s toned body, the smooth brown skin pulled over his lean muscles, dusted with dark freckles, “wow,” Shiro followed. Lance smiled and his face flushed a deep crimson,

“Shiro, I’d love to talk but I really just need you inside me right now,” he said, quickly switching back into his more confident self and practically falling onto his knees, crawling forward and spreading Shiro’s thick, trembling thighs,

“Holy fuck,” Shiro felt like he was ascending, this was a dream, he was dead and this was a dream, but at least he didn’t have to fight to hold his words back anymore, “you’re mouth is gonna look so pretty around my cock Lance,”

“Mmm,” Lance moaned in response, now nuzzling his face into where Shiro’s cock was pressing against his briefs, “I bet you taste so good,” he smiled up at Shiro, gazing through thick lashes as he spoke.

Slowly, Lance peeled Shiro’s black boxers off of him, allowing his cock to bounce slightly against his hip, pre-cum already beading at the tip. Shiro watched in almost slow-motion as Lance took one finger to his slit, scooping up the small amount of pre and bringing it between his lips, Shiro almost missed that Lance was staring at him intently as he did so,

“ _Fuck,_ do you want me to cum right now? Holy shit Lance,” Shiro had never swore so much in his life, he couldn’t help it when he had a literal God about to suck his cock. Lance smirked at him, and lightly wrapped his fingers around Shiro’s base, stroking him softly, “ _Nnngh,_ c’mon baby boy, show Daddy how you can take his cock,” _FUCK, is Lance into that???_

 _“_ I’ll show you how deep I can take it Daddy~” Lance winked, _fucking winked!_ before taking Shiro’s head in his mouth, _okay I guess he is into it, ohmygodthisfeelsamazing,_

“Nnnf, yeah baby, take it all in, good boy,” Lance learned as Shiro praised him, strong, big hands carding through brown curls, lighting encouraging the Blue Paladin to take the cock down further. Shiro felt the wet, _so fucking wet,_ tight heat of Lance’s mouth envelop him, sliding down his girth with a practiced ease that was absolutely mouthwatering, “think you can get me all down your throat baby boy? Think you could try for Daddy?” Shiro challenged, a mischievous smirk breaking over his face while his eyes gave away the fact that he was barely holding it together.

Lance looked Shiro directly in the eye with a sharp gaze, lips stretched around Shiro’s _thick_ cock, and pressed his face closer and closer until his nose was buried in Shiro’s coarse curls and his heavy balls were just touching Lance’s chin, he seemed to give Shiro a look that made him realize that this man was going to be his worst nightmare in the most sinfully delightful way.

“Mmmmm,” Lance hummed around Shiro’s cock, swallowing around it and bobbing his head in short motions to keep the throbbing member deep in his throat, his hands went from where they had been placed on Shiro’s twitching thighs to run up his naked torso and down to cup and roll his balls in his small hands,

“Fuck, baby, Daddy wants to cum down your throat so badly but I need to get in you, now” Shiro spat out the last word, practically yanking Lance off of his cock by a firm grip in his hair, the younger man gasped for air as it flooded his lungs again before smiling up at Shiro,

“How do you want me, Daddy?” Lance asked sweetly, putting _extra_ emphasis on the last word,

“On your back on the bed, take off your panties, spread your legs and hold them for me so I get a perfect view of your slutty little hole baby,” Shiro couldn’t contain himself, “ _fuck,_ baby boy you’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen in my entire life, I can’t believe I get to touch you,” he continued as Lance laid back finally naked, spreading his legs in a way that could only be described as a show, holding them in the air, crossed with his knees bent before unwrapping his limbs like gift wrapping and pulling his knees back to either side of his chest, puckered hole -pink, smooth, tight- centre stage.

“I get to taste you, I get to fuck you,” Shiro was basically mumbling to himself at this point as he settled on his stomach, mouth just inches from Lance’s hole, the smaller man whined, staring down at Shiro,

“Are you gonna lick me out Daddy? Please please pretty please fuck me on your tongue, please!” Lance begged like a slut, a sickeningly sweet, adorable, perfect fucking slut, and Shiro felt drunk off of his words, dominant but helpless to resist his lover’s pleas.

Shiro reaches his palms out, spreading Lance’s cheeks impossibly further than they were already spread before running his tongue flat along Lance’s hole, he felt it twitch under his tongue and groaned long and loud. Lance responded with the release of a long held breathe, already starting to push his hips down and spear himself further on Shiro’s tongue,

“Daddy, f-fuck yeah Daddy right there, feels so fucking good,” the lewd words and moans and garbled speech falling from Lance’s lips just spurred Shiro on, _I wonder if he could come just from this, fuck that would be so hot, he tastes so fucking good and looks so pretty like this,_ Shiro’s thoughts were spinning out as his mouth worked on autopilot along Lance’s rim.

He was snapped out of his daydream when Lance frantically tapped his shoulder with a bottle of alien moisturizer? _Ooohhh,_ Shiro thought as he pulled away,

“Want something baby boy?” He smirked, knowing how painfully desperate Lance was at the moment,

“In me, now,” Lance was out of breath but stern in the brattiest of ways as he practically shoved the bottle of makeshift lubricant into Shiro’s palm,

“What do good boys say?” Shiro asked,

“PLEASE! Fucking please, Daddy I need your cock in me right fucking now, please!” Shiro felt like he couldn’t breathe, even in his dirtiest imaginations of Lance, one hand wrapped around his cock in the comfort of his bedroom, he never sounded like this,

“Anything for you baby boy,” Shiro said, leaning down to plant a filthy kiss on Lance’s lips before pulling away and positioning himself properly between Lance’s still outstretched legs. Shiro lubed up a few fingers and teased Lance’s rim with his fingertips, Lance whined as if words had finally escaped him as Shiro plunged two fingers into his spit-wet hole,

“Do you fuck yourself like this baby boy? Do you think about me? About your Daddy fucking you good and hard?” Shiro wasn’t gentle as he worked Lance open with two fingers, stretching and stroking his walls with purpose,

“YES! Oh fuck yesyesyes Da- _ah-_ daddy, I only cum when I think of you fucking me,” Lance could barely verbalized as Shiro’s two fingers assaulted his prostate, he brought a third up and soon after a fourth, which caused Lance’s eyes to roll back in his head and bring his palm up to gently rub at the head of his swollen cock,

“Almost ready baby boy, you don’t get to cum yet though okay? Good boys wait for their Daddy to tell them when,” Shiro pulled his fingers out and slicked up his cock, positioning Lance’s legs over his own thighs and pressing the wet, angry-red tip of his cock to Lance’s stretched rim.

“Okay! Okay okay Daddy just come on,” Lance whined pitifully, “split me open on your cock, show me how hard you can fuck me, please!” And who was Shiro to deny that request, he slid his cock in quickly, making sure not to slam into Lance too hard but rough enough to have the smaller man gasp and hold his breathe. Shiro was fully sheathed in mere moments and the two men both let out long groans,

“I can’t believe I’m inside you right now baby, you feel so fucking tight, squeezing my cock so good, I’m gonna move now okay?” Lance nodded furiously in response and Shiro began to move, picking up speed with each thrust of his hips. He pulled Lance onto his cock by the hands he had placed on the other man’s slim hips before he needed more, Shiro took both of Lance’s legs in hand and pushed them up into his chest, pinning Lance into himself as Shiro’s arms braced themselves on the bed beside him,

“Oh- uh-uh- Daddy, _fu-u-uck,_ so- fucking- good,” Lance attempted to speak as each hard thrust from Shiro wracked his body, the thick cock easily nailing his prostate time and time again,

“Louder for me baby, what do you want?” Shiro was entranced by the man underneath him, Lance’s lidded eyes staring up at him but barely any life behind them, simply a fucked out shell begging for Shiro’s cock,

“Fill me up Daddy, _FUCK,_ yeah- nnngh,” Shiro felt Lance squeeze around his cock rhythmically almost, he had never had a fuck that felt so good, Lance was straight out of a dream -saying all the right things, taking his cock so well, making a mess of his own stomach with the amount of pre dripping from his mostly neglected cock, he was perfect.

“Unngh, baby, I’m so close, gonna fill you up so good,” Shiro managed, his forehead was now resting on Lance’s as he slammed home, their sweat was mixing, the room filled with the scent of _fucking,_

 _“_ Daddy I’m gonna fucking come, please please let me!” Lance was almost crying at this point, body jarred every second by Shiro’s rough rhythm, his cock was pinned between washboard abs and his own stomach and he was teetering on the edge,

“Mess yourself up baby, c’mon, fucking cum,” Shiro doubled down his efforts, using whatever remaining strength he had to fuck Lance into the bed and bring him to completion, it didn’t take long until Lance’s hole was twitching hard around Shiro’s cock and he spilled between them,

“FU-UCKKK,” Lance was so fucking loud and Shiro couldn’t get enough of it,

“I’m almost there baby, just- UNngh,” Shiro growled as he shot his load deep inside Lance’s greedy little hole.

Shiro‘s head dropped to Lance’s shoulder, turning slightly to plant a few kisses on the younger man’s neck, “Lance?” He asked,

“Yeah Shiro?” Lance cleared his throat and breathed out an answer,

“You’re okay?” Shiro asked, concerned as he pulled out and began to lay back, pulling a filthy, come covered Lance into his chest, squeezing lightly,

“Never been better,” Lance replied almost drunkenly, “you just fucked me, you like me, I don’t know how I could be bad,” he smiled into Shiro’s naked chest, “I love that fucking fruit,” Shiro laughed at that,

“Yeah, me too,” For the first time since he ate the fruit, Shiro felt his thoughts stay in his head, _I want to stay here forever, Lance fits beside me so perfectly, I’ve never been happier than I am in this moment, Lance’s sweat smells so good, this is real life, Lance likes me, I love him, I love him, I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> (Can you tell I love Daddy and praise kink? I don't think I made it too obvious.... ha ha)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated,  
> Come talk to me over at ultramarine paladin.tumblr.com  
> Thanks!


End file.
